Más allá de lo que los ojos ven
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Anzu siempre ha soñado con las criaturas del duelo de monstruos. Una noche sueña con un chico de cabellos tricolor y con profundos ojos violáceo muy parecido a Yugi pero sumamente misterioso. Anzu trata de conocer a este joven sin saber que en el proceso se redescubrirá a ella misma revelando innumerables secretos. AnzuxAtem (también un poco de SetoxKisara y MayxJoey)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**aquí les traigo mi segundo finc de Yugioh, ya sé,tengo que continuar con Marcas del destino pero hace rato que venía pensado esta historia así que aquí esta, espero que les guste o que sea denlen una oportunidad.**

**PD: para los que ya leyeron anteriormente el primer capítulo veran que cambie algunas cosas y mi forma de escribir.(tenganme paciencia estoy aprendiendo sobre esto de escribir historias) **

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Más allá de lo que los ojos ven. **

Una chica llamada Anzu la cual poseía pelo castaño oscuro hasta la altura de los hombros con unos profundos ojos azules como el mar, se encontraba tratando de dormir, miro otra vez el reloj de su mesita de luz, era como las dos de la mañana y su cabeza daba vueltas como una calesita. Hace horas que ella intentaba sin éxito conciliar el sueño. La luz de la luna iluminaba suavemente una parte de su habitación y las cortinas se movían delicadamente por el viento. Se levantó de su cama bostezando, se asomó para ver las luces que iluminaban la ciudad aquella noche llena de estrellas, le pareció ver varias sombras que aparecían y desaparecían pero no le dio importancia ya que era muy probable que sea solo su imaginación, da un último vistazo al paisaje ante ella y luego se acuesta nuevamente en su cama, cierra los ojos, llega un momento que al fin la venció el cansancio y se quedó completamente dormida.

_Se encontraba en un hermoso paisaje cubierto por árboles y flores exóticas de distintos colores, el sol brillaba con intensidad iluminando por completo el enorme bosque. Camina hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna, no había señal de animales, todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan silencioso que te hace pensar que algo anda mal, que todo eso se puede derrumbar de un segundo a otro. Mira su alrededor, se asegura que no haya ningún ser escondido entre la vegetación, ya con más calma se acerca al agua y remoja sus pies en ella, el líquido trasparente la relaja, siente como el viento acaricia su pelo e inconscientemente cierra sus ojos perdiéndose en sus sensaciones. Logra escuchar el revoloteo y el canto de las aves, todo era hermoso, tanto como el lugar y la paz que este traía, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había mantenido en una misma posición. Escucha el sonido de una rama romperse la cual hace que abra rápidamente sus ojos y que se ponga a alerta pero se distrae al ver a una mariposa que vuela cerca de ella, sus colores le llama la atención, parecía como si alguien hubiese pintado sobre aquel precioso insecto, manchándolo con diversos colores, azul, rosa, violeta y celeste. Estaba tan distraída observando ese raro ejemplar que no se dio cuenta como varias criaturas se fueron acercando hacia ella, los seres de diversos tamaños la miraban con curiosidad. Ella se sale de su transe y pone atención a su entorno y se sorprende al ver elfos, enanos, ogros, duendes y miles de otros seres fantásticos encontrados solo en los cuentos que ella leía fascinada pero al fijarse bien eran los monstruos del famoso juego de cartas. Una corriente de aire la golpea por la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que quedara sentada sobre el pasto verde que cubría el suelo, levanta la cabeza y abre bien grande los ojos al contemplar varios dragones los cuales volaban en círculos o se quedaban suspendidos en el aire. Una de aquellas temibles criaturas aterrizó cerca de ella, era un dragón rojo y se sorprendió al reconocer que se trataba del dios egipcio Slifer y sobre él se encontraba un joven con cabello tricolor y ojos violáceos quien la miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía._

Anzu se sobresalta con el sonido de su despertador, mira nuevamente el reloj el cual marca las siete de la mañana, suspira, solo era un sueño como tanto otros aunque este pareciera más real que los demás , se tenía que relajar después de todo era el comienzo de un nuevo día y como siempre se repetía la rutina. Sonaba el despertador, ella lo tiraba al piso, se daba media vuelta y seguía durmiendo hasta que los gritos de su madre exigiéndole que se levantara de una buena vez la terminaban por despertar completamente. Esa mañana no era la excepción, con mucho cansancio, se estiro y se levantó bostezando. Abrió su ropero y saco su uniforme escolar de la escuela domino el cual consistía en una chaqueta de color rosa, una camisa Oxford blanca, una corbata azul y una falda plisada también azul sin mencionar los zapatitos marrones. Se cambia, se arregla y peina su cabello frente al espejo. Después de asegurarse que se encontraba bien arreglada, toma su mochila, sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su mamá que la esperaba con el desayuno como todas las mañanas.

- Buenos días mamá.-Dijo acercándose a ella la cual estaba tomando su café como siempre, le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta al lado de ella para tomar la leche con tostadas recién hechas.

Su madre era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, tenía pelo castaño, sus ojos eran de un exótico color gris. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos jean azules. Dentro de todo era una mujer con un carácter fuerte y respetuoso pero muy afectuoso sobre todo con su hija. Ella trabajaba en una oficina como contadora de una de las más importantes empresas de la ciudad, a causa de eso no pasaba mucho tiempo con su hija y cuando estaban juntas en la hablaban lo más que podían, sus conversaciones eran sobre cómo les había ido en el día en el trabajo o en la escuela, la danza, el cual era un tema que amaban ambas, música, entre otras cosas, lo importante era que pasaban un buen rato juntas. Desde que Anzu tiene memoria siempre fue muy apegada a su madre ya que siempre estuvieron las dos solas, su papá había fallecido en un accidente cuando tan solo tenía dos años, no poseía recuerdos de él, solo lo reconoce por fotos o grabaciones de cuando ella era pequeña y estaban todos juntos en familia.

-Buenos días mi niña ¿dormiste bien?- Pregunto la madre de la ojiazul.

- Si, como siempre-Le respondió ella para luego tomar la taza un beber su contenido.

- ¿Que fueron esta vez? ¿Las hadas? ¿Los dragones? ¿Los elfos? ¿O cualquier otra cosa?- Pregunto provocando que Anzu casi se ahogara con la leche chocolatada.

- Coff, coff, - Tosió ruidosamente-Pues… algo así, no estoy segura, solo sé que últimamente apareciendo los nombrados y otros más, sin mencionar que a veces terminan siendo pesadillas.-Dijo mientras recordaba cada uno de sus sueños anteriores.

-Creo que no fue muy buena idea leerte tantos cuentos de fantasía cuando eras pequeña- Dijo mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Estas bromeando? Me encanta esas historias, soy fanática, de hecho ¿acaso nunca viste mi baraja de duelos de monstruos? está llena de esos fascinantes personajes, sobre todo de hadas.

- No recuerdo ver tus cartas ya que no jugas mucho con ellas.- Dijo mientras la miraba extrañada.

- Lo sé, lo que pasa es que no soy buena jugando como mis amigos- Dijo para luego devorar una tostada la cual estaba untada con dulce de leche.

-Creo que ya es hora de pedirles que te enseñen a jugar mejor así no te sentís inútil como ya me dijiste varias veces. Dijo mientras tomaba su café.

-Tenes razón, le pediré a Yugi que me ayude porque es el mejor- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Por cierto, ante antes que me olvide, hoy voy a llegar más tarde del trabajo, así que no me esperes a comer- Dijo mientras miraba como su hija se entristecía y se preparaba para hacer los berrinches de siempre cuando ella le comentaba eso.

-¡Otra vez! Siempre te hacen trabajar demás.-Se quejó.

- Es eso o que me despidan, no tengo opción bebe.-Dijo desanimada.

- Bueno mamá, ahora me voy a la escuela- Dijo una vez que termino de desayunar y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá, luego se marchó para la escuela pero antes se dirigió a la casa de su amigo de la infancia como todas las mañanas para ir juntos.

Yugi desde muy pequeños fue su mejor amigo, pasaron muchos momentos felices, divertidos y tristes, es alguien el cual podía confiar en cualquier cosa sin mencionar que era un poco tímido e introvertido, Anzu siempre le da su apoyo y ánimos en lo que fuera. Por otra parte estaba Joey quien es a veces bastante impulsivo y fácilmente irritable y sobre todo nunca piensa antes de hablar, una persona que tiene un buen corazón y que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por sus amigos sobre todo a su hermanita menor Serenity . También este Tristán es un buen amigo, siempre se metiéndose en cualquier pelea con Joey, está enamorado de Serenity por lo cual su amigo siempre lo quiere matar si lo ve cerca de ella. Anzu no era la única chica del grupo, también estaba Kisara quien ella la conocía de la academia de baile que ambas frecuentaban y se hicieron mejores amigas, ese año se había cambiado de escuela y en poco tiempo fue haciéndose una grande amiga con Yugi y los demás.

Anzu camino tranquilamente hacia la escuela junto a su grupito de amigos, Joey como siempre era el más gracioso del grupo y se la estuvo pasando todo el tiempo haciendo chiste o acotando a cada conversación que hacían. Luego de llegar a la escuela y que tocara el timbre anunciando que empezaban las clases de ese mismo día, todos los alumnos de dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

La primera clase de ese día era nada más ni nada menos que plástica, la materia favorita de Anzu, no por la teoría que te daba que era extremadamente aburrida sino a que le fascinaba dibujar, para ella no había nada mejor que expresarse que cada línea que trazaba, ama dibujar tanto como bailar. Dibujaba cada línea suavemente y con destreza, se dejaba llevar por cada detalle que hacía, perdiéndose entre líneas y formas que creaba usando su imaginación, se expresaba de una forma casi idéntica que cuando bailaba, lo ideal para ella era hacer todo con música porque gracias a eso le llegaba la inspiración y su imaginación volaba.

- ¿Qué estas dibujando hoy Anzu?- pregunto el tricolor acercándose a ella.

- Pues… míralo vos mismo. Le dijo mostrándole el dibujo, también se acercaron Kisara, Joey y Tristán.

- ¡Esta genial!-Dijeron al unísono al ver un hada de pelo castaño con los ojos cerrados, vestida con una túnica azul la cual se encontraba danzando con sus alas desplegadas y en el fondo se observaba la luna la cual iluminaba al ser fantástico y a la laguna hallada debajo de ella.

-Sí, creo que esta vez sí que me llego la inspiración-Dijo admirando su obra.

- ¿Anzu sabes cuánto valdría tu cuadro si lo vendemos?

- yo no lo quiero vender- Dijo ella mirándolo extrañamente.

-Además ¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunto su mejor amiga.

- No sean avariciosos, es decisión de Anzu si los vende o no- Dijo Yugi mientras miraba como la castaña levantaba una ceja y los miraba feo.

-Solo piensa todo lo que ganaríamos y la comida que podríamos comprar- Dijo el castaña mientras se imaginaba toneladas de comida.

- Ni loca Tristán, encuentra a otra persona que quiera vender sus cuadros o mejor vende los tuyos.-Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Los venderíamos pero…

- Somos un desastre, solo mira nuestros cuadros- Dijo acercándole la pintura de Joey.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Un conejo? ¿Un perro? -Pregunto tratando de descifrar el dibujo de su amigo.

- ¡Ya se es un conejo-perro!

- ¡No! ¡Es un dragón! ¿No les ves las alas? -Dijo enojado Joey mientras señalaba un lugar específico de la pintura.

- Yo pensé que se trataba de unas montañas que estaban detrás del conejo-perro- Dijo Yugi

- Ves lo que digo, no sirvo para esto-Dijo desanimado con los ojitos vidriosos.

-Por lo menos el tuyo no parece un gato que ha sido aplastado por un auto- dijo Tristán mientras miraba su dibujo.

- A mí solo me sale dibujar bien a los dragones- dijo Kisara.

-Por lo menos dibujas, yo directamente no se dibujar.

- Es solo cuestión de práctica, prueba y error.- le giñaba un ojo-Es como bailar solo tenes que dar lo mejor de vos hasta que te salga bien.- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía.

Pasaron las horas y ya habían tenido casi todas las materias ese día, faltaba solamente lengua. Entra al aula la profesora Ori quien era una mujer de veinticinco años, de mediana estatura, con pelo rojizo y ojos grises. Mira a sus alumnos, toma lista y luego hace que todos los adolescentes saquen su manual de lengua y literatura.

- Bueno, la clase de hoy vamos a hablar sobre la nueva unidad que veremos para este trimestre la cual se trata sobre el género fantástico.-Dijo la profesora mientras ojeaba el libro.

- Genial, vamos a ver esto y yo me olvide de traerme mi almohada para poder dormir tranquilamente.- Se quejó el rubio.

- No exageres hay temas más aburridos- susurro Anzu.

-Lo decís porque te encanta este tema.

-Anzu tiene razón, mejor guarda tu almohada para la clase de historia- le aconsejó Tristán.

- Ese grupito, se callan o se van derechito a dirección-Dijo la docente mientras señalaba hacia la dirección de Joey.

- Mejor hablamos después que la profe siempre habla enserio- Dijo Anzu mientras sacaba su manual de la mochila.

- Como decía el género fantástico es un género artístico de ficción en el cual los elementos principales del argumento son imaginarios, irreales y sobrenaturales. Este tipo de relato no puede explicarse por completo, rompe el orden natural de las cosas, provoca que el lector una vacilación acerca del carácter natural o sobrenatural de lo narrado- Dijo Ori mientras leía la teoría del libro de clase.

Anzu prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía lo profesora, admitía que le gustaba el tema ya que leía varias historias sobre ello. Miro su alrededor entonces vio que sus compañeros estaban charlando de cualquier otra cosa, otros peleaban, tiraban cosas o estaban con el celular. Joey se estaba quedando dormido lo cual no era nada nuevo ya que en todas las materias hacia lo mismo, Tristán estaba haciendo garabatos en su libro y los únicos que prestaban atención era Yugi, Kisara y ella. "definitivamente en cualquier momento la profesora explota y todos iremos a dirección haciendo fila india" pensó Anzu cuando la profesora termino de leer y lanzaba una mirada asesina a todos los alumnos.

- Ya que todos saben y les está aburriendo mi explicación, tendré que darles tarea. Lean el cuento de la página treinta dos y resuelvan todas las consignas de la página treinta y tres y treinta y cuatro- Dijo ya harta del comportamiento de sus alumnos, ante esto se podía escuchar la queja de todos los adolescentes.

Después de hacer todo lo pedido por la profesora sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo del aula excepto Anzu quien estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- Vamos Anzu que nuestros amigos nos dejan atrás- dijo Kisara mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Si, ya voy- le respondió mientras cerraba su mochila y se la ponía en la espalda.

- Siempre tenes la mala costumbre en ser la última en salir de clases.

- Es que me aseguro que no me falte nada.-Dijo mientras caminaba con su amiga hacia la salida de la escuela.

- ¡Anzu, Anzu!- Dijo desesperadamente Kisara mientras la arrastraba hacia un árbol hallado cerca de la salida de la escuela y se escondían.

- Pero que te pasa.-Se quejó mientras se zafaba del agarre de su amiga.

- ¿Es que no ves? Seto está en la salida de la escuela- Dijo mirando fijamente al chico de ojos azules.

- Ya lo vi ¿Por qué no le hablas? Desde que viniste a este cole estas profundamente enamorada de él.

- Fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo ¿nunca te enamoraste? O sea que cupido te dio justo en el blanco- dijo mirándola fijamente esperando la respuesta de Anzu.

- Emmmm, pues….yo…. -dijo pensativa.

- Eso significa un rotundo NO.- Dijo un poco desanimada.

- Si, no tengo ni idea, solo me imagino como debe ser por lo que leo.

- ¿Nunca pero nunca sentiste algo especial por alguien?- Le pregunto extrañada.

- De verdad no, capas vea chicos que me gusten pero nunca me enamore, ya sabes que ames todo lo de él tanto sus virtudes como sus defectos. Crees que la otra persona es perfecta.

- Y lo es- Afirmo mientras miraba a Kaiba y suspiraba.

- jajaja, mejor vámonos antes que babes- dijo mientras se reía de la expresión de la chica.

-¡Ey! - Grito molesta.

- Vamos ojitos de corazón, sino Yugi y los demás nos van a dejar.- Dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Corrección, ya nos abandonaron.-Dijo señalando al grupo de chicos que se alejaban de ellas.

- Entonces apúrate, hay que alcanzarlos- Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y ambas corrían en dirección de los demás.

- P-pero.-Dijo Kisara mientras miraba de reojo a Seto quien también la miraba sin embargo su mirada no expresaba ninguna emoción.

- ¡Ey, no nos vuelvan a dejar atrás!- Se quejó la castaña una vez que estaban todos juntos.

- Perdón Anzu, es que Joey tenía prisa.- Se justificó Yugi.

- Es que si no llega a tiempo a su casa lo mataran ya que la dulce hermanita de él hoy viene de visita- Dijo Tristán provocando que Joey se enoje.

- Tristán si llegas a seguirme hasta mi casa te mato.-Dijo con mirada asesina.

- Ustedes siempre igual, cambiando de tema- Dijo mirando al ojivioleta- Yugi te quería preguntar si me podrías enseñar a jugar mejor al juego duelos de monstruos.

- Claro Anzu, no habrá problema- Le respondió mientras le sonreía.

- Genial, hoy a la tarde pasare por tu casa ¿Qué dices?- Dijo muy contenta.

- emmm, Anzu… no sé, hoy viene de Egipto mi hermano.

- ¿Tenes un hermano? -Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Eh, sí, a partir de ahora vivirá con mi mamá, mi abuelito y conmigo- Dijo nervioso.

- Nunca mencionaste a tu hermano antes- Dijo extrañada Anzu.

- Es que… hablamos después ahora tengo que irme.-Dijo Yugi mientras corría en dirección de su casa.

- ¡No es justo Yugi, no te vallas, igual a la tarde voy a tu casa quieras o no! - Le grito molesta consiguiendo que el tricolor se diera vuelta para solo asentir e irse más rápido de ahí.

- No te enojes así con él, seguro se abra olvidado.- Dijo Kisara tratando de calmar a Anzu.

- Si, no le des importancia.

- Me voy o sino me matan, nos vemos mañana sino mi mamá me va a matar si no estoy para cuando venga Serenity.-Dicho esto se fue corriendo también.

- Nos vemos, no tengo que perder de vista al cabeza hueca- Dijo Tristán mientras seguía a su amigo sigilosamente.

- Asegúrate que no te mate, no quiero ir a un funeral.

- Creo que yo también me voy a casa-Dijo Anzu haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó preocupada.

- Nada es que no puedo creer que aunque conozco a Yugi desde siempre, nunca me había hablado de su hermano- Dijo un poco triste.

- No te aflijas, debe de tener alguna buena razón, ya verás que te lo va a contar después - Trato de animarla.

- Puede ser pero no se va a salvar del interrogatorio que le voy a hacer.-Dijo decidida.

- Bueno pero no seas muy dura con él, eso sí cuando lo interrogues llámame que no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.- Dijo imaginándose a Yugi atado de una silla y Anzu lo llenaba de preguntas mientras lo amenazaba con romperle las cartas de su mazo de duelo si no le contaba todo.

Dicho esto ambas chicas se van a sus respectivos hogares, Anzu llega a su casa, tira la mochila y se cambia la ropa de la escuela por ropa más cómoda que consistía en una remera de mangas cortas lisa con cuello en v de color celeste y una pollera de color azul marino, luego se tira a su cama para ponerse a pensar que haría antes de ir a la casa de su amigo de la infancia ya que su madre no estaría en casa hasta altas horas de la noche. Decide poner un poco de música, no le gusta estar en silencio, cierra los ojos y le aparece la imagen del joven tricolor que soñó a la noche, entonces se da cuenta de que era casi idéntico a Yugi pero este era más alto, su apariencia era más madura, sus ojos aunque eran igual que los de su pequeño amigo, estos reflejaban misterio y sabiduría. Algo que definitivamente le atrajo de aquel joven.

- ¿Pero qué cosas que estoy pensando? – dijo mientras abría sus ojos y sacudía su cabeza.-Solo fue un sueño, esa persona no existe- Suspira y mira el reloj, el tiempo paso volando y era mejor no ir tan tarde a la casa de Yugi.

**Continuara...**

**¿que les pareció? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿o que sea interesante?  
**

**bueno este es solo el comienzo, espero su opinión y por favor dejen Reviews. n.n**

**besos y abrazos psicológicos.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **

**Por fin actualizo! Espero que les guste este capítulo, sin más que escribir, empecemos.**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Más allá de que los ojos ven**

**En las calles de la ciudad Domino**

Un joven tricolor iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad Domino, miraba curiosamente cada tienda con la que se topa en su camino y observa con detenimiento a cada persona con la cual se cruza, como si las inspeccionara, todo era tan distinto para él, nada era igual del lugar del cual venía. El suelo estaba pavimentado, las casa estaban construidas diferente, había muchas personas, la arena no cubría el lugar y sin mencionar que el clima era muy diferente y sobre todo la gente no parecían del todo confiables. Al escuchar el ruido de botes de basura cayéndose lo saca de sus pensamientos y se dispone a mirar a su derecha solo para encontrarse a un tipo quien lo miraba amenazantemente, parecía que en ese sito era muy común esas clases de cosas.

- Niño dame todas tus pertenencias y más vale que no te me reveles- Lo amenazo el hombre.

El chico solo lo mira atentamente como evaluándolo, la apariencia de aquella persona era deplorable, parecía tener unos cuarenta y pico de años, vestía una camiseta sucia con algunos agujeros y unos jean azules gastados por el constante uso.

- No te lo diré otra vez, dame todos tus objetos valiosos o….- No llego a terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpido.

- ¿O qué?- Pregunto el joven muy confiado mientras sonreía de lado.

- Esto se va a poner feo- Dijo sacando un revolver de uno de sus bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¿Puede ser que todos estén controlados por la avaricia y la oscuridad que llevan en sus corazones? De verdad eso es patético- Dijo como si esto lo hubiese vivido miles de veces y fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Me canse de tus habladurías- Apunte el arma hacia la cabeza del muchacho- ¡Ahora muere!- Grito mientras tiraba del gatillo y disparaba.

Entonces en ese mismo momento una luz dorada y antigua protegió al joven mientras aparecía el ojo de Horus en su frente.

- ¿Pero qué…..?- Pregunto confundido el hombre .

- Mi artículo del milenio me protege de tus ridículas acciones- Cierra los ojos- Puedo ver todos tus pecados, cometiste varios asesinatos, has herido y violado a muchas personas, sim mencionar tus robos.

- ¿Quién eres vos? ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?- Dijo con temor el vagabundo.

- Pagaras por tus acciones, tu alma ya no tiene salvación por todos los crímenes que realizaste- Abrió los ojos- Ahora tu vida será absorbida por el reino de las sombras, no mereces seguir en este mundo- Dijo al mismo tiempo mientras señalaba al hombre quien lo miraba con terror y confusión.

- ¡No te me acerques!- Gritó mientras le disparaba barias veces nerviosamente a la vez que retrocedía.

- Es inútil resistirse, es este mismo instante serás consumido por la oscuridad- Dicho esto aquel sujeto da un grito de horror al ver como que su mano se estaba desintegrando siendo seguido por todo su cuerpo. El arma cae pesadamente al suelo junto con el rastro de polvo que alguna vez había sido del rufián el cual se lo lleva el viento y desaparece.

- Desde que llegó aquí siempre es lo mismo eso que no llevo ni una hora en esta ciudad- Dijo para luego seguir con su camino.

**En casa de Anzu **

Anzu apago su reproductor de música y se preparó para ir a la casa de su amigo de la infancia. Busco una cartera en su armario ya que allí era donde solía colgar aparte de su ropa varios bolsos de distintos tamaños y para variadas ocasiones, esta vez eligió uno de un tamaño mediano de un color azul clarito con varios bolsillos por el cual uno puede poner todo lo que quiera, con un llavero de "amistad brillante" basado del personaje de una carta de duelos de monstruos el cual se lo regalo Yugi cuando eran pequeños y por el cual siempre le hace recordar a la gran amistad que ella tiene en su grupo de amigos. Luego se dirigió a su escritorio y abrió el segundo cajón de este donde ella suele guardar sus dibujos y su mazo de cartas pero no contaba con no encontrarlo, revolvió todo pero nada, cansada decidió sacar el cajón para tirar todo su contenido para ver si así lo hallaba. Una vez que dicho objeto fue sacado de su lugar, encontró lo que buscaba en el fondo del cajón, resulta que como hace tanto que no tocaba sus cartas el pobre mazo fue tapado por todos los dibujos que ella había realizado, entonces lo agarro y lo puso adentro de su cartera. Suspiro al ver el desorden que hizo, todos sus dibujos estaba esparcidos por el piso de la habitación, hadas, magos, dragones, todos los seres fantásticos que ella diariamente soñaba los dibujaba. Entonces se acordó del día de que había soñado que estaba en compañía de unos elfos los cuales le enseñaban a como cuidar a la naturaleza o cuando se encontraba con los enanos que le hacían practicar el buen uso de la espada pero su favorito era cuando estaba con diferentes clases de dragones y que uno de ellos la dejo montarlo para poder volar junto al resto. Parecía tan real cada brisa que soplaba el viento, cada rayo de sol que la calentaba, cada criatura que se encontraba mientras caminaba en el bosque de que era producto de su imaginación aunque sentía que este era tan real como ella. Se dio cuenta de que hace un buen rato que se había quedado perdida contemplando sus dibujos mientras estaba sentada como indio en el piso, entonces se apresuró a levantar todas las hojas y a dejarlas cuidadosamente en su escritorio, cuando regrese a su casa las ordenaría. Luego se miró en el espejo, no estaba nada mal vestida con la ropa que se puso al llegar de la escuela pero su pelo era otra cosa, estaba hecho un desastre. Se rio de ella misma ya que sus cabellos parecían a los de Yugi porque estos estaban todos parados, agarro su peine y con cuidado se cepillo el pelo hasta que este quedara de la misma forma de siempre.

- Espero que Yugi esté en su casa- Dijo una vez que salió de su hogar y termino de cerrar la puerta con llave.

**En las calles de la ciudad Domino**

El tricolor caminaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de juegos, sonríe pues a partir ese momento iba a vivir en aquel lugar. Se acercó a la puertita que se hallaba al lado del local y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul un juego de llaves con la cual abrió la entrada. Una vez adentro del lugar, echa un vistazo a su nuevo hogar el cual era bastante acogedor. Se dirigió hacia la sala la cual era de un tamaño mediano con las paredes pintadas de un amarillo suave, había una mesita adelante del sofá verde y delante de esta un mueble el cual tenía encima de este una televisión. En los muebles que se encontraban alrededor del sitio estaban repletos de libros de historia y sobre todo de arqueología.

Se da media vuelta al escuchar una voz familiar que lo llama y al hacerlo se encuentra con Yugi el cual se veía preocupado.

- Ya llegue Yugi, lo siento por tardar tanto, solo me entretuve en el camino – Se justificó al ver la cara de duda del chico que se acercaba a él.

- Se suponía que cuando llegaras al aeropuerto vendrías directamente para casa- Se quejo Yugi.

- Lo sé, ya estoy aquí así que no te enojes ¿Se puede saber la razón de que estés así?- Le pregunto ya que lo veía raro.

- No es solo por vos es que en cualquier momento viene Anzu- Dijo nervioso.

- ¿Y qué problema hay?- Pregunto sacándole importancia.

- Es que me va a matar- Dijo muy preocupado Yugi obteniendo solo una mirada confusa del otro tricolor.

- No comprendo tu preocupación- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es que no la conoces, seguramente piensa que le oculto algo- Dijo Yugi.

- ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te visite tu hermano? – Pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Ese es el punto, nunca le dije que tenía uno y…-No pudo terminar la oración ya que en ese momento se escucha el sonido del timbre.

Yugi le hace una seña para que lo espere y se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta y al abrirla no le extraña al encontrar a cierta castaña la cual lo miraba muy feliz pero como siempre las apariencias engañan, solo esperaba que no lo bombardeara con preguntas.

- Hola Yugi- Dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Hola Anzu- Le respondió mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás de él esperando alguna reacción o salvación de parte del anterior recién llegado.

- Como te dije antes vine para que me enseñaras jugar bien al duelo de monstruos, espero que no halla interrumpido algo, ya sabes por que según vos viene tu "hermano"- Dijo la última palabra sarcásticamente.

- Jeje, sí….- "No me creyó ni un poquito"- Pensó Yugi.

- ¿Y dónde está tu hermano?- Preguntó curiosamente.

- emmm, sí, está en la sala, mi hermano mayor,….Atem….- Lo llamo haciendo que este se acercara a él.

Anzu que quedo de piedra por un momento al verlo, ese joven, pues si se parecía su amigo y tranquilamente podía ser el hermano de Yugi pero no era eso, lo que le sorprendía no era eso sino que este era el mismo que el de su sueño. Recordaba muy bien esos ojos violáceos profundos, la sonrisa confiada y ese aspecto tan respetuoso y poderoso como un si se tratase de un rey. Pero había diferencias ,en su sueño este vestía una ropa que consistía en una camisa negra, unos jeans azules oscuro y unas botas del mismo color, sin mencionar que este se hallaba montado encima de un dragón rojo el cual era un dios egipcio, ah, sí y que era solo eso, un sueño raro como los que ella tenía siempre. Podríamos decir que en la realidad el chico, "hermano de Yugi recién descubierto por primera vez", usaba ropa común la cual era una remera negra , encima de esta una chaqueta azul oscuro , unos pantalones negros y un par de zapatillas deportivas del mismo color.

Atem por su parte la observó curiosamente como si ya la hubiese visto anteriormente, bueno como si eso fuera posible ya que desde que llego a Domino las únicas personas que conocía eran a Yugi, su mamá y a su abuelo. Obvio que había escuchado de Anzu ya que el pequeño tricolor le había contado mucho sobre sus amigos especialmente de ella. Cuando se le ocurrió ver a su hermanito noto como este lo miraba preocupado como si esperara que algo malo pasara.

-¿Anzu te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Yugi al verla tan rara.

- ¿eh? N-no- Dijo ella y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estuvo un largo rato observando a Atem.

- T-te llamas Atem ¿no?- Preguntó nerviosa porque era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba.

El nombrado solo asintió mientras le sonreía de una forma que hizo sentir a Anzu como si tuviera mariposas en su estómago ¿Era su imaginación o estaba haciendo calor?

-¿A sí que venís de Egipto? – Pregunto ella ignorando todas extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Atem mira de reojo a Yugi para luego dirigir su mirada fijamente hacia la castaña- Sí, de hecho desde que era pequeño vivía en Egipto pero decidí quedarme a vivir con Yugi una temporada- Afirmo el tricolor.

- Espera un segundo ¿Vos y Yugi hace cuantos años que no se ven?

- No mucho ya que me visita a menudo.

- ¿Y por qué viven separados?- Pregunto curiosa.

- Anzu déjalo, acaba de llegar y debe de estar muy cansado ¿no Atem?- Dijo mirando al otro tricolor notando que estaba algo incómodo por la última pregunta.

- Claro Yugi pero no tengo ningún problema en responder su interrogación como vos decís- Dijo Atem pero era obvio que solo lo decía por educación.

- Bueno pero ahora no porque le prometí a Anzu que iba a ayudarla con el duelo de monstruos- Dijo salvando a su hermano mayor haciendo que este de un suspiro de alivio.

- A sí, toma mi baraja Yugi, solo espero que tenga arreglo –Dijo Anzu entregándole las cartas al pequeño tricolor quien con una sonrisa lo agarro.

- ¿Juegas monstruos en duelo?- Pregunto curioso Atem.

- Pues al menos lo intento pero soy pésima , capas antes podía ganarle a Joey pero he descuidado mucho mi baraja, hace rato que no juego- Dijo Anzu .

- Es que a diferencia de nosotros Anzu…emmm, - Dijo mientras hacia una pausa para pensar-Digamos que es la artista ya que se dedica más a bailar o a dibujar a los monstruos de duelo, es más creo que ya dibujo todos los existentes en el juego.

- No lo creo Yugi, para mí no todos los monstruos existentes los hicieron cartas, me parece que existen muchos más- Una vez de terminar la oración se avergonzó de lo que dijo-"Oh no, estoy diciendo esto otra vez"- Pensó.

- ¿Crees de verdad eso Anzu?- Pregunto provocando que Anzu quisiera salir corriendo del lugar.

- Y-yo solo creo que las cartas creadas son pocas, seguramente debería haber más clases de monstruos existentes- "Genial la estoy estropeando"- Pensó Anzu mientras posaba una mano en su frente.

- Que curiosa forma de pensar, yo opino lo mismo- Dijo Atem mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos logrando que ella se perdiera en ellos.

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunto tímidamente-"Es la primera vez que alguien piensa igual que yo ¿Y desde cuando soy tímida para responder algo?"- Pensó Anzu.

- ¿Anzu sigues teniendo cartas tiernas en tu baraja?- Pregunto Yugi al ver el mazo de su amiga.

- Si ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dijo volteándose para ver mejor a su amigo.

- Yo ya lo veo, sin ofender pero con ternura no se ganan los duelos, puedo observar que tenes una gran variedad de monstruos de clase hadas pero están cada cual por su parte, sin mencionar que tus cartas mágicas y trampas no se complementan bien con tus criaturas- Dijo Atem al observar las cartas.

- Ah, ya entendí ¿Más cartas rudas y menos lindas?- Pregunto ella.

- No exactamente Anzu, las cartas fuertes no lo son todo- Dijo Yugi.

- Si, también se nota que cuando formaste tu mazo no lo hiciste a base de una estrategia y eso no está bien, es muy difícil obtener la victoria de una batalla con esto.- Dijo Atem.

- ¿Entonces tendré que empezar de cero?- Pregunto ella a ambos hermanos.

- Si queres sí, sería lo mejor y nosotros te podemos ayudar- Dijo Yugi mientras le sonreía.

- No estoy segura Yugi, aunque suene ridículo me encariñe con esta baraja- Dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

- Para nada, yo no sé qué haría con mi baraja ya que me pasa lo mismo- Le respondió con sinceridad.

- Lo sé, me fije y son las cartas que a lo largo de los años te regale como la de la maga de la fe que es tu favorita que te la di en tu cumpleaños cuando éramos chicos o amistad brillante cuando fue el día del amigo o….- Comenzó a enumerar hasta ser interrumpido por la castaña.

- Ya entendí Yugi, prácticamente uní todas las cartas que me dieron mis amigos- Dijo Anzu mientras lo miraba como diciendo "ya todo el mudo entendió, no necesario decirlo"

- Como el abuelo tiene muchas cartas podemos armar una baraja fuerte y podes conservar algunas de tus anteriores cartas y las que sobran las guardas- Dijo entusiasmado el pequeño tricolor.

- ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Pero el abuelo no se va a enojar por tomar sus cartas?- Pregunto indecisa Anzu.

- No, treinta o cuarenta cartas no es nada- Dijo sarcástico Atem.

- ¿Yugi?- Pregunto ella mientras miraba a su amigo quien le sonrió cálidamente.

- No te preocupes yo lo arreglo con mi abuelito, no te preocupes- La tranquilizo él.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto ella sin creerle consiguiendo solamente que Yugi asintiera confirmando que sí.

- Mejor empezamos ahora- Sonrió- ¿Con qué cartas formamos tu nueva baraja?- Pregunto pensativo.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruos te gustaría?- Dijo Atem mientras la observaba detenidamente- Aunque creo saber la respuesta.

- Pues….hadas, jajaja,emm, dragones ¿Capas magos?- Dijo desviando su mirada ya que la ponía nerviosa Atem.

- Resumiendo todo lo que hay en los cuentos de hadas los cuales a uno les lee cuando es pequeño- Dijo Yugi.

- ¡Entonces manos a la obra!- Exclamó.

Yugi había traído con mucha dificultad una caja gigantesca repleta de diferentes cartas de duelo de monstruos, ante esto solo recibió un regaño de parte de su hermano mayor y de su amiga de la infancia ya que se enojaban porque no les había pedido ayuda y le dieron un sermón de "Que pasaría si se te caía todo o y si te tropezabas por el camino y te caías, te golpeabas o que la caja es muy pesada para que la lleves vos solo…" Definitivamente la que exageraba era Anzu quien desde siempre fue muy sobreprotectora con él, su hermano solo se quejó porque no le pidió ayuda. Dejando de lado eso todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesita la cual se hallaba en la sala y empezaron a escoger las cartas obvio que algunas eran del anterior mazo de cartas. Su objetivo era formar una baraja fuerte y equilibrada.

En ese tiempo reunidos Anzu aprendió muchas cosas sobre el juego y descubrió que le encantaba, y que no era tan difícil de entender, todo parecía más fácil, también fue una buena oportunidad para saber un poco de Atem, aunque no logro averiguar la razón de que ella se sintiera tan ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Rara? Trato lo más que pudo disimular sus sensaciones, ya tendría tiempo de pensar todo, solo tenía que olvidarse de eso en el momento y disfrutar su compañía.

Así pasaron la tarde entre cartas, estrategias y varios comentarios y anécdotas que surgían por casualidad en el momento.

¡Creo que lo logramos!- Exclamó Yugi emocionado.

- No, le falta algo- Dijo pensativo Atem mientras miraba de reojo a Anzu.

- ¿enserio?- Pregunto extrañada la chica de ojos azules.

- Algo fundamental- Dijo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar una carta para dársela a la castaña.

Anzu la tomo entre sus manos y la miro con curiosidad, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, se trataba de una maga pero no cualquiera, su atuendo la delataba, bella y delicada, ojos verdes y un hermoso pelo rubio largo, su atuendo de color rosa y azul. Si, era la maga oscura, aunque su carta favorita fuera el mago de la fe diría que aquella preciada carta sería la segunda de su lista pues le encantaba.

- Puedes quedártela, es una carta muy confiable y te puede sacar de problemas- Dijo mientras sonreía al ver lo contenta que estaba Anzu.

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo ella aguantando el impulso de abalanzarse sobre los dos hermanos y darles un fuerte abrazo- Nunca terminare de agradecérselos chicos.

- No hay de qué Anzu, cuando vos quieras- Dijo Yugi.

Anzu sí que estaba contenta, mira a Atem y nota como este miraba fijamente el reloj de la sala situado en la pared de esta, entonces ella observa la hora y se desanima ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde, la hora había pasado volando y ya tenía que despedirse de sus amigos ya que tenía que ir a escuela de baile y había quedado con Kisara de que iría a su casa para luego ir juntas a la clase.

- Bueno…, me tengo que ir- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y agarraba su mazo para luego guardarlo en su cartera.

- Nos vemos mañana Anzu- Dijo Yugi mientras se despedía de la chica.

- Nos vemos- Sonrió- Un gusto conocerte Atem – Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo y se disponía a salir de la casa.

- Igualmente Anzu…- Susurro Atem el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sonreía de lado mientras miraba a Anzu marcharse.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**¿Que les parecio? por favor comenten su opinión del finc. Lamento muuuchooo la tardanza pero se me complicaron las cosas, trarare de actualizar más rápido(pero no prometo nada ya que siempre ocurre algo y no lo cumplo u.u)**

**Agradezco los reviews de:DanyStormborn01, ClariEleven, Rossana's Mind,****Blueshipping Fan y todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este finc.**

**Besos y abrazos psicológicos y hasta el próximo capítulo. n.n**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! n.n**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Más allá de que los ojos ven**

Una vez en la calle Anzu se dispone a caminar hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, los ruidos de los autos la distraen de vez en cuando, la mayor parte del tiempo se encuentra sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. Cruza la calle y le parece distinguir a lo lejos algo que no podía ser posible aunque por extraño que parezca no le llama la atención como si fuera lo más normal del mudo, por lo que se quedó observando por un momento fue una criatura de duelos de monstruos, si no se equivocaba era una dama arpía ya que esas garras, alas y esa peculiar forma de vestir que traía la delataba. Anzu sacudió su cabeza, seguramente estaba alucinando, al acercase un poco más la figura de la dama se desvanece dejando en su lugar a una chica de cabellos rubios, ondulados quien se volteó y la miro fijamente con sus ojos violetas para luego dedicarle una sonrisa. La castaña también le sonrió y sin dudarlo se apresuró a saludar a aquella joven la cual la conocía desde que tiene uso de razón. Esa chica era nada más ni nada menos que Mai la cual vestía una remera de manga corta ajustada, blanca con encaje y cuello en v, unos jeans azules cortos, usaba unos tacones no muy altos del mismo color que la remera y un bolso que combinaba con su atuendo.

- Hola Mai!- Saludo Anzu mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Hola Anzu- Le la joven correspondiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Desde el último torneo de duelos de monstruos que no te veo- Pregunto Anzu mirando curiosamente a Mai.

- Nada en particular, ya sabes como siempre yendo de un lugar a otro sin rumbo fijo- Le respondió quitándole importancia.

- Me alegra verte de nuevo – Dijo contenta la castaña.

- A mí también Anzu, ha bastante tiempo- Dijo mientras le sonreía.

-¿Estas segura que no viniste por Joey?- Le pregunto pícaramente sabiendo perfectamente la reacción que iba a provocar en su amiga.

- Ya cállate niña, no digas tonterías, ni idea de porque se te ocurre eso- Dijo sonrojada y un poco enojada, ante esto Anzu se rio.

Mai era para Anzu como su hermana mayor, desde que tiene uso de razón ella siempre estaba a su lado, bueno maso menos ya que viajaba mucho, era su amiga de toda la vida. Los padres de la castaña eran amigos de los de los de Mai, según contaba su mamá iban juntos a la secundaria y su amistad perdura hasta el día de la fecha aunque actualmente estos mucho no se ven. Innumerables veces los padres de "su hermana" iban de viaje de negocios y no la veía por una larga temporada, últimamente se han distanciado bastante y solo se veían unas pocas veces de vez en cuando y sobre todo cuando estaban los famosos torneos de cartas los cuales usualmente se realizaban en el exterior. Casi siempre Anzu molesta seguido a Mai con Joey ya que a esta le gusta el cabeza hueca de su amigo aunque no le es fácil admitirlo, es divertido para ambas molestarse entre sí con esas clases de cosas como le suele decir Kisara "sin bullying no hay amistad".

- Mai hay muchas cosas que te quiero contar sin mencionar que te quiero mostrar mis nuevos dibujos, mis pasos de baile los cuales estoy practicando con mis compañeros, el mazo de duelos que hice con ayuda de Yugi y Atem y obvio los nuevos chismes- Dijo entusiasmada Anzu.

- Creo que vamos a tener para rato Anzu pero no será posible porque tengo otras cosas que hacer- Dijo Mai mientras observaba su muñeca izquierda para ver la hora que marcaba su reloj.

- Esta bien Mai- Dijo tristemente Anzu.

- Si queres mañana te pasó a buscar a la salida de la escuela- Dijo Mai ya que no quería verla triste.

- Entonces quedamos así, nos vemos después entonces, ya me tengo que ir sino Kisara me mata- Dijo Anzu mientras sonreía para luego salir corriendo.

Mai espero que Anzu desapareciera de su vista para retomar nuevamente su camino, tenía que hablarle a ella de un asunto muy importante que se lo tenía que haber dicho hace tiempo, definitivamente debía decirle la verdad que le había ocultado por tanto tiempo, su regreso a la ciudad Domino no era en vano.

**En casa de Kisara**

Kisara daba caminaba de un lado a otro, si seguía así seguramente iba a gastar el piso de mármol de la sala de su casa o hacer un agujero en esta. Mira el reloj el cual se hallaba colgado en la pared de color verde, eran las cuatro y media pasadas, suspira y se lleva una mano a la frente, tenían que estar Anzu y ella a las cinco de la tarde en la academia de baile, ya penaba en la cara de la profesora Marlu al verlas llegar después del horario de clase, a solo imaginárselo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Espera para el bien de ambas que su mejor amiga llegara cuanto antes y como si fuese escuchada por los dioses suena el timbre de la casa. Kisara se apresura y casi cae en el proceso para abrir la puerta y encontrar Anzu.

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegas!- Exclamo Kisara al ver a su amiga.

- Perdón, es que me topé con Mai en el camino y bueno, no me di cuenta de la hora- Se excusó Anzu.

- Esta bien, esta te la perdono ya que sé qué hace mucho que no la ves- Dijo comprensiva Kisara.

- Bueno ¿Ya tenes todo listo?- Pregunto Anzu.

- Si, mi bolso esta junto al tuyo en el sofá de la sala, entra rápido para tomarlo e irnos- Le respondió rápidamente Kisara.

Anzu sin perder un segundo más agarra su bolso y se dispone a salir con su amiga otra vez hacia la calle.

- ¿Y qué estuviste hablando con Mai?- Pregunto Kisara.

- No mucho ya que se me hacía tarde- Respondió la castaña sinceramente.

- ¿Entonces por qué venias apurada? ¿Hiciste algo más antes?- Pregunto curiosamente mientras miraba a Anzu detenidamente.

- Si ¿Acaso no te acordas que iba a ir a la casa de Yugi?- Pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Ah, cierto – Dijo Kisara mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- ¿Y cómo te fue con eso?- Pregunto interesada- ¿Y al final es cierto que Yugi tiene un hermano?- Le dijo una vez que se acordó de lo dicho en la mañana por el tricolor lo cual parecía una excusa que otra cosa.

- Espera un poco con las preguntas, no soy un sospechoso el cual tenes que interrogar- Respondió Anzu ya que no le gustaba nada que le pregunte tanto.

- Claro vos lo podes hacer con los demás pero yo no- Dijo Kisara fingiendo estar ofendida.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que ya llegamos- Dijo Anzu señalando el enorme salón que tenían delante de ellas.

**En casa de Yugi**

Yugi y Atem se encuentran en la habitación que a partir de ese momento sería del tricolor mayor, los dos hermanos estaban desempacando las maletas.

- Atem espero que te guste tu nueva habitación, me costó mucho ordenarla ya que antes acá el abuelito guardaba las cosas de la tienda, igual las pude poner con su ayuda en el sótano- Dijo mientras guardaba unas remeras en el placar.

- Gracias Yugi, espero no ser una molestia- Dijo Atem.

- ¿Estas bromeando no?-Le respondió mientras lo miraba serio.

- No importa- Suspira- Es mejor que terminemos con esto- Dijo para luego sonreír.

- Sí- Dijo Yugi mientras asentía.

Una vez que terminaron con todo se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a hablar sucesos del pasado, como cuando eran niños y hacían travesuras, bueno no exactamente, no se metían mucho en líos excepto Atem el cual muchas veces se revelaba a las obligaciones que los demás le mandaban a hacer, su infancia fue un poco complicada, sobre todo la de Atem.

- ¿Y qué te pareció la ciudad?- Pregunto Yugi.

- ¿La verdad? Pues… es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado y no me pareció muy segura que digamos sin mencionar que tiene la pinta de que no se puede confiar mucho en las personas- Respondió para luego mirar el techo con una expresión pensativa.

- No exageres, también si yo voy por el camino de los callejones donde son frecuente los asaltos y personas desconfiables – Le dijo como si lo retara -Ya te adaptaras y veras como todo será más fácil, seria genial que conozcas a Joey y a Tristán, son muy buenos amigos y muy confiables- Lo miro fijamente- Y si te cayó bien Anzu…. Ellos también- Dijo sonrientemente llamando la atención de su hermano.

- Si, supongo- Le respondió mirándolo con extrañeza.

- A parte se nota que le agradas mucho a Anzu- Dijo mientras se levantaba- Bueno te dejare solo para que termines de arreglar tus cosas tranquilo- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Atem se acostó boca arriba en su cama, y se dispuso a observar su cuarto, no era ni grande ni chico digamos que era del tamaño indicado la cual estaba pintada de un color celeste claro, en una de las paredes se hallaba colgado un poster el cual encuadraron quien tenía la imagen de los tres dioses egipcios, eso de seguro había sido idea de Yugi ya que a él siempre le había gustado esos monstruos de duelo y que soñaba con tener una pero esas poderosas cartas solo las poseía él. Al lado de la cama se encontraba una ventana la cual tenía unas cortinas azules que llegaban hasta el piso la cual daba a la calle al lado de esta se hallaba un pequeño escritorio, al lado de este una biblioteca vacía la cual tenía que ir llenando poco a poco a medida que iba guardando sus cosas. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas de seguir ordenando lo desempacado que en ese momento se encontraba esparcido por toda la habitación, era raro, aunque siempre hubiese querido estar solo y tranquilo sumido en un reconfortante silencio, sentía que no era coincidencia que se encontrara en esa ciudad, tal vez le habían dejado descansar de sus obligaciones y tomarse unas mini vacaciones en la casa donde viven el abuelo, Yugi y su madre pero no se sentía liberado de nada. Está bien capas eso era porque no conocía el lugar ni nada de eso pero no estaba tranquilo, sentía como las criaturas de las sombras hacían de lo suyo en ese lugar. Se sentó y se puso a pensar en que era lo que tenía en mente su hermano menor, admitía que le agradaba Anzu y que algo en ella le llamaba la atención pero no estaba seguro de qué, capas era por sus ojos por el color que estos poseían, eran azules pero uno que te hace pensar que estas sumergido en el espléndido mar el cual te atrapa por completo y te maravilla por lo puro que este puede llegar a ser, a veces tranquilo y otras revoltoso. O si era su sonrisa la cual te reconfortaba y te hacía sentir único, había algo especial en ella. Atem abrió grande sus ojos, no era común que pensara así de alguien y menos a una persona que no conocía, no tendría por qué hacerlo, también se sorprendió de que tenía la sensación de haber visto antes a Anzu, bueno no significaba nada de que Yugi ya anterior mente le haya mostrado fotos de ella pero no era eso, la recordaba como un buen sueño el cual poco a poco a uno se le va olvidando. El tricolor sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de estar pensando en eso, tenía que terminar de ordenar todo sabiendo que si su mamá ve el desastre de la habitación lo mataría, miro e reloj, eran las cinco menos cinco de la tarde, tenía que apurarse, su madre estaría en la casa en diez minutos.

**En las calles de la ciudad Domino**

Anzu y Kisara corrían como en una maratón, la castaña a cada segundo que pasaba miraba el reloj plateado que llevaba en la muñeca, cinco, cinco minutos y empezaría la clase. Ambas chicas apuraron el paso, pensar que primero caminaban tranquilamente y después al darse cuenta de la hora que era ellas comenzaron a trotar para apurar el paso y terminaron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Por suerte faltaba poco, estaban a mitad de cuadra, con sus últimos esfuerzos lograron llegar a la entrada de edificio. Anzu y Kisara pararon después de su carrera, estaban agotadas y antes de entrar y parecer un zombi delante de todos, esperaron un rato hasta que sus respiraciones fueran normales y su apariencia no asustara ya que con la corrida estaban todas despeinadas y sudadas. Después de la necesaria recuperación ambas chicas se dispusieron a entrar al gigantesco edificio el cual estaba pintado todo de blanco, tanto afuera como adentro de este. Al entrar se encontraba un largo pasillo en el cual en un costado se hallaba un escritorio donde estaba la persona encargada de abonar la cuota del sitio y supervisar todo. En la academia uno podía concurrir a distintas clases de bailes como danza clásica, contemporánea, tango, salsa, entre muchísimos más. Las acciones eran muy variadas y para diferentes gustos. En el fondo del pasillo se encontraba una escalera que conducía al primer piso en el cual estaba el saloncito de baile que les tocaba a ellas concurrir en el día de la fecha.

Las jóvenes de ojos azules se apuraron al subir las escaleras y por eso Anzu casi más se cae, para ciertas cosas podía ser muy torpe, dejando de lado eso al poco tiempo estaban en frente de la puerta de madera fina que separaba el salón del pasillo del piso. Ambas suspiraron para luego abrir lentamente la puertita, se asomaron y comenzaron a entrar haciendo que su profesora las mirara con cara de "justo a tiempo". Luego Ambas muchachas se sentaron junto a los demás compañeros, era una clase mixta, a diferencia de varios que se sentían algo incómodos de esto, a la castaña lo veía lo más normal del mundo, ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con los varones del lugar y estos aunque algunos eran muy tontos les caían bien, por lo menos la mayoría.

- Bueno ¡Que empiece el calentamiento!- Ordeno la profesora.

Ante esto todos empezaron con la rutina de siempre ya que era fundamental, después de eso vendría lo divertido, las coreografías de baile que tanto habían practicado. Unos cuantos minutos después llego el descanso de cinco minutos antes de empezar con lo planeado.

- ¿Tenes pensado contarme lo que hiciste en casa de Yugi?- Pregunto Kisara mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Otra vez con eso Kisara?- Pregunto Anzu.

- Pues bueno, tengo curiosidad y como mejor amiga quiero saber- Le respondió mientras le ponía cara de perrito degollado cosa que siempre convencía a su amiga.

- Esta bien- Dijo resignada.

- Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta- Dijo Kisara como una niña pequeña.

- Conocí al hermano mayor de Yugi.

- A sí que de verdad tiene un hermano y mayor… ¿Cómo es?- Pregunto Kisara mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Emmmm, es más alto que Yugi, maso menos de mi estatura, capas un poco más, ehh, podríamos decir que es mayor que Yugi solo por minutos ya que son mellizos, le gusta jugar al duelo de monstruos y….

- Y…. – Insistió Kisara.

- Vivía en Egipto y no sé- Anzu no sabía que más agregar.

-¿Eso solo sabes?- Pregunto extrañada su amiga.

- Pues sí, no es mucho, lo vi solo una vez y Yugi nunca me conto nada de él ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que sepa ya toda su vida? – Dijo Anzu.

- Ni que fueras Wikipedia pero… ¿Al menos es lindo?- Pregunto pícaramente.

- Y-yo….pues… creo que sí- Dijo mirando para otro lado tratando ya que no quería que Kisara viera el sonrojo que estaba teniendo.

- Aja, continua- Le insistió.

- Se parece a Yugi pero tiene algo diferente, en su forma de ser, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, hay algo misterioso en él que me gustaría descubrir….

- No lo puedo creer- Sonrió- No lo puedo creer- Repitió Kisara emocionada.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto ante la reacción de su amiga.

- Estas interesada en un chico ¿Decime fue amor a primera vista?- Dijo contenta Kisara.

- Y-yo…- Tartamudeó mientras recordaba cuando vio por primera vez a Atem, seguramente si se podría ver en un espejo estaría extremadamente roja.

- -No sé si fue así.

- ¿Cuándo lo viste te quedaste en shock? ¿O sentías maripositas en el estómago?- Siguió preguntando entusiasmada Kisara al ver a reacción de la castaña ya que esta estaba que no podía más del sonrojo, no sabía que una persona podría tener un color tan fuerte en el rostro.

- ¡Tengo razón!- Exclamo contenta- ¡Va a llover para que se inunde toda la ciudad, Goku aparecerá haciendo la teletransportación en frente mío, encontrare en un templo un pozo que si me tiro en él viajare 500 años al pasado, los cerdos volaran, Michael Jackson resucitara entre los muerto y bailará thriller, Joey y Tristán serán unos genios matemáticos,….!- Siguió diciendo Kisara enumerando cosas imposibles.

- Para, para un segundo Kisara ¿Por qué tanta emoción?- Pregunto Anzu mientras se le desvanecía el tono rojo de su rostro.

- Hay que festejar ¿No lo comprendes Anzu?- Dijo sonriente mientras levantaba enérgicamente los brazos consiguiendo que la castaña niegue con la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡Te gusta un chico! Y me parece que… ¡acá ahí amoooooor, acá ahí amoooooor!- Termino cantando Kisara haciendo que Anzu se le suba los colores a la cara de nuevo.

- N-no es lo que piensas- Dijo mientras sacudía nerviosamente sus manos negándolo.

- Me lo tenes que presentar ahora mismo, ya quiero saber cómo es y ver si te conviene- Dijo Kisara.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédula Anzu.

- Si ¡Que emoción! acá hay amor - Respondió Kisara contenta.

- No, ya vasta, esto es demasiado vergonzoso- Dijo Anzu mientras miraba como por tanto escándalo estaban llamando la atención de los demás.

- Voy a estar así hasta que lo admitas-Dijo Kisara.

- Yo no voy a admitir nada- Dijo Anzu mientras se daba vuelta.

- Te voy a joder hasta que me confieses que te gusta el hermano de Yugi- Dijo Kisara.

-¡Kisara!- Le regaño Anzu completamente roja.

-Niñas déjense de hacer escandalo- Les regañó la profesora- Bien ahora empecemos con lo que estuvimos practicando. Termino de decir para luego acercarse al reproductor de música y poner una canción específica logrando que todos los presentes se pongan en sus posiciones correspondientes para comenzar con el baile.

La primera coreografía era solo para las chicas que la hacían con la canción de "Escapare" de Casi Ángeles, la segunda en cambio era entre todos y utilizaban la canción I got a feeling de Black Eyed Peas. Anzu cada vez amaba más las clases aunque Marlu podía ser estricta era una profesora ejemplar y se divertían con ella por como quería explicar los pasos en una forma que era bastante graciosa .El tiempo paso volando, al menos para Anzu ya que cuando se concentraba y se dedicaba a algo que la apasiona siempre le sucede eso.

- ¡Estoy muerta!- Exclamo Kisara.

- Ponte en fila que yo también- Dijo Anzu mientras sonreía y ambas jóvenes salían del edificio.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana- Dijo Anzu mientras se despedía de Kisara.

- Si y espero que me presentes al "Sexy hermano mayor de Yugi"- Dijo para luego giñarle un ojo e irse corriendo antes de que Anzu le respondiera.

Anzu suspiro ruidosamente nunca había imaginado que su mejor amiga se iba a poner así por lo de Atem, aunque era comprensible ya que nunca ella la había escuchado hablar así de un chico, es más sonaba como su amiga cuando hablaba de Kaiba. Entonces la castaña se dejó perder entre sus pensamientos mientras caminaba automáticamente en dirección de su casa, al estar sumergida en sí misma no presta atención a su entorno aunque igual siente como el viento sopla suavemente desordenando su pelo y como poco a poco el sol desapareciendo dando paso a la noche que se avecinaba con prisa para dejar que esta sea iluminada por las brillantes estrellas y una gigantesca media luna. En la mente de la joven solo había lugar para los sucesos de aquella tarde cuando conoció a Atem y los comentarios de su mejor amiga. A unas cuadras se divisa una pequeña casa con una apariencia acogedora, las paredes del exterior adornadas con finos ladrillos rojos, se podía ver unas ventanas las cuales poseían unas cortinas grises con estampados frutales. Anzu paro en la puerta de la casita y la observo como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta en donde se encontraba, no era de extrañarse viniendo de ella pues cuando tenía algo metido en la cabeza se desconcentraba tanto que ella simplemente se olvidaba de todo lo que se hallara en su alrededor. La chica de ojos azules saca de su de su cartera las llaves de la propiedad y abre lentamente la puerta para luego entrar en su hogar. Una vez dentro se apresura al subir las escaleras para en unos instantes llegar a su cuarto por el cual entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. En ese estada de "piloto automático" que ella se encontraba , tira sus cosas como siempre, se acerca a su cama y saca su piyama el cual se encontraba debajo de la almohada y se dispone a ir hacia el baño, después de todo necesitaba una buena y relajante ducha. Una vez que sale del baño regresa a su habitación, por el cansancio que llevaba en sima era razonable que se tirara a la cama y que capas se duerma pero ella tenía planeado otra cosa. Entonces se dirige hacia su escritorio, saca de uno de los cajones del mueble una hoja blanca lisa, agarra un lápiz dispuesta a dibujar, es tarde, ya había anochecido por completo pero a ella no le importaba, estaba inspirada, eso sí antes de comenzar pone música, ella tenía un millón de cds de música con canciones de todos los géneros musicales y años, solo puso play al reproductor, dejando que este pasara cualquier canción. Entonces Anzu comienza a dibujar, trazando delicadamente cada detalle del dibujo sin saber que saldría de este, pasa dos horas y ella está terminando con su obra de arte, sonríe al ver su creación, no se imaginaba que le saldría tal cual era en realidad, nunca había dibujado algo que no sea criaturas fantásticas pero amaba ese dibujo, se lo quedo contemplando hasta que en un momento a otro se queda profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Fin del capítulo tres.**

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Algo raro y que dejo cosas colgando? ya todo se aclarara en los próximos capítulos.(como las supuestas responsabilidades de Atem y mucho más)**

**Espero su opinión y porfavor dejen Reviews.**

**Como siempre gracias por su apoyo, animos y Reviews a : Rossana's Mind, ClariEleven,DanyStormborn01,Guest, Keri89 y todos los que leen este finc XD**

**Besos y Abrazos Psicológicos. XD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n**

**Reviews?**


End file.
